


Distractions

by ichigoangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, as usual, it's 3 a.m. again, there's no plot it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/pseuds/ichigoangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi distracts Eren from training for the day. There's no plot to this one, it's just smut. Yehaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

The sun was warm against Eren’s cheek. It was midafternoon on a warm, cloudless day. Eren had just finished his morning experimental session with Hanji and was going to train with the rest of Levi’s squad for the remainder of the day. Eren was already slightly drained from transforming back and forth between human and titan while in Hanji’s presence. 

Hanji was always a bit too enthusiastic and tended to push Eren a little farther than she should have; but she didn’t intend him any harm. If anything, Hanji accepted Eren into their force more so than the others had. But they also were beginning to warm up to him, and training with them became a bit more of a positive experience with each passing day. A few weeks had passed since Eren had joined Levi’s force; and a couple weeks had already passed since Eren had begun to often wake up in Levi’s bed as opposed to his own. 

Levi’s demeanor towards Eren was still rather harsh and that did not change in the bedroom. But Eren certainly didn’t mind that harshness one bit.

So far, the only place they had done anything was in Levi’s living quarters at the top of the castle. Again, Eren didn’t mind; Levi’s space was spacious and clean. The downfall to his room, however, was that Eren always found himself to be the one cleaning up at the end of the night. If he didn’t clean quickly enough for Levi’s taste, Levi would kick him roughly in the back to speed him up. Eren didn’t really mind.

Eren wiped a bead of sweat from his brow; the sun was high in the sky and the heat was rising quickly. The heavy layers of the uniform certainly didn’t help. Eren had joined the others by now, and was speaking with Petra about what they were going to focus on for the afternoon. They had only just begun their activities when Levi appeared in front of them. “Oi, kid, I need to talk to you.” He said to Eren. Turning to Petra, he said, “The brat’s coming with me; go on with your daily routine without him.” After Petra nodded and turned away, Eren began to follow Levi down a path. 

Levi said nothing as he led Eren farther and farther away from the others. Once Levi was positive that they were the only two around, he grabbed Eren roughly by his shirt. After dragging him a couple of feet, he turned the surprised Eren around, firmly grasping both of his wrists and pushing him up against the wall of the old building in front of them. The buildings around them were all old and abandoned places that nobody called home, so there was no chance of being found there. The way that Levi had positioned Eren made them roughly the same height, so that Levi could effortlessly lean into and talk right into his ear.

Rivaille’s breath was hot against Eren’s ear. “So, scum, I hear from the others that training exhausts you. What a pity that you’re so worn out every day, I’d hate for you to be completely burnt out in combat by the time we actually go outside the walls. So what do you say to cutting training for a day in favor of other activities?” Levi now held both of 

Eren’s wrists under one of his hands, freeing his other hand so that it could roam over Eren’s body.

His hand crept slowly up Eren’s inner thigh, massaging it through the layers of fabric. He slowly traced his fingers up to the front of Eren’s pants, feeling at the obvious bulge. Eren shuddered slightly as Levi whispered in his ear, “So, you’re already hard, little slut? You can’t even control yourself this early, how pitiful.” Levi took his time unbuttoning Eren’s pants, enjoying the sound of Eren’s ragged breathing as he struggled to keep himself from bucking his hips in a vain effort to receive the friction he so desired. Eventually, Eren’s pants were slid down to his ankles, revealing his erection to Levi. As he moved his hand to Eren’s shaft, he positioned his mouth over Eren’s neck. He began to slowly stroke Eren’s cock while sucking on Eren’s neck, which promised to leave several marks signifying that Eren was Levi’s and no one else’s. 

Eren had tried to keep silent thus far but that was becoming increasingly difficult for him. Levi was moving far too slowly for Eren’s tastes and he impatiently grinded against Levi’s hand as a signal to speed up. In response, Levi bit down on Eren’s neck, receiving a small yip of surprise from Eren. 

“You don’t control this, I do, so calm down.” Levi growled. He did, however, increased the speed of his movements up and down Eren’s dick, causing Eren to sigh in pleasure. Levi moved his hand up to the head, using his finger to smear the bead of pre-cum that had appeared. Levi continued to pump Eren with his hand, and soon Eren arched his back slightly, letting out a cry of “A-ah-“ as he came into Levi’s hand.

_Tch, now my hand is dirty._ Levi thought as he removed his hand from Eren’s length. Eren’s breathing was still uneven. _Even a simple hand job worked him up that much. It really doesn’t take much._

“Already tired, Eren? We can stop right here, if you’d prefer.” Levi already knew that Eren would want to keep going; he just wanted to hear Eren beg him. Beg him to touch him because everyone knew a simple hand job wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him. No, he wanted to be fucked right then and there and Levi was fully aware of that. 

“N-no, I don’t want you to stop…”

“Then beg me, dog. Look me in the eye and beg me to fuck you until you collapse to the ground in exhaustion. Beg me to fuck you while you scream my name and beg me to go faster, faster until you cum hard onto your own stomach.”

Eren muttered that he wanted Levi to fuck him. He spoke barely above a whisper, and that definitely wasn’t enough for Levi to accept.

“That was weak, even for you, you piece of shit. Let’s try that one more time; exactly what do you want me to do?”

“I-I want you to fuck me, Corporal s-sir! Please fuck me!” Eren bit his lip as he begged Levi; he wasn’t too fond of having to resort to begging in any situation. However, he desperately wanted to feel Levi in him, moving in and out, increasing tempo until they would both reach climax.

Levi was satisfied enough with this; he knew exactly how much Eren loathed having to ask for something, especially this. Levi moved his hand up Eren’s shirt, tracing over the muscles that were significantly less than his own. As he reached Eren’s nipples, he took one of the buds in his hand and played with it a bit, twirling it around in his hand. He did the same with the other, and Eren shuddered. As he did that, he had begun to kiss down Eren’s neck, biting here and there. Once in a while, he stopped to suck hard enough to leave several more marks spread throughout Eren’s neck. The kid would have an impressive collection of bruises by the time Levi was done.

As Eren grew impatient under him, wanting a touch of more significance, Levi placed his fingers at Eren’s lips. “Alright, suck, you impatient slut.” Eren quickly took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them rather desperately. 

Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren’s mouth with a slight pop.

Levi placed his finger near Eren’s entrance, circling around it slowly; teasing Eren, causing him to whine slightly. Slowly, he slid the first finger in. Eren groaned; soon the second finger was added. Levi let his fingers roam, moving them in and out slowly as he stretched Eren. After Eren began to fidget impatiently shortly after the third finger was added, Levi sighed and reached into one of the many pockets hidden within the folds of his uniform. He pulled out a tiny little bottle of lube, and he quickly unbuttoned his own pants, revealing his own erect length. He lathered the lube over himself, and placed his head at Eren’s entrance. He very slowly slid himself in, allowing Eren to get used to having Levi in him. He knew Eren was in pain, but he was used to it already.

Levi began to move, at first going very slowly. “Fuck, kid, you’re still pretty tight.” Levi grunted as thrust in and out of Eren. Eren moaned as he felt Levi move inside of him; the feeling was complete ecstasy and he was lost in his pleasure. It felt so good to be connected to Levi this way; the whole situation was just too much. Being fucked against a wall by  
Levi was something he would have never believed would ever happen.

“A-ah, Corporal! Corporal!” he cried, bucking his hips in tempo with Levi’s thrusts. Levi sped up his thrusts, knowing that they were both nearing climax. He reached forward and took Eren’s neglected member into his hand and began to pump. A few more thrusts, pumps, grunts, and moans later and both climaxed. Eren arched his back and dug his fingernails into Levi's hand that was still holding down Eren's wrists.

“L-Levi!” Eren screamed as he came, and as soon as Levi pulled out, Eren collapsed onto the ground on his knees. His body was glistening with sweat and he could feel the abundance of ownership marks that Levi had left on his neck. Levi knelt down beside him.

“Was that a bit more satisfactory than ordinary training, Yeager?”

Eren nodded, sighing contentedly. Yes, that had been a thousand times better than any training he had ever been put through.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to once again note that writing guy smut is really not my thing so please bear with me ahaha OTL


End file.
